Holiday
by Mysterious wonderland
Summary: Story ten in the Kaito x Len series. Len, Rin and Master go to London...just a series of emails Len and Kaito send to each other. KaitoxLen, LenxKaito. Rated T for language


Story no. 10 in the Kaito x Len arc. I strongly recommend you start at story 1 and work your way…you may get the story better

**Unfortunately, I don't own Vocaloid or any of the characters used so please credit the rightful owners. **

Warning: Contains Yaoi, don't like, don't read (But I would wonder why you typed in KaitoxLen in the first place :3)

_Kaito,_

_I can't believe Master and Rin dragged me here to the Olympics. The plane ride was awful as I get travel sick and I'm scared of heights. Even worse, I left my phone in my pocket when I went through the metal detectors as I set them off. I was searched by security and I swear the person was gay! He touched me in intimidate places /_

_ I hope this email sent, it's the first time using it. Oh, also, I spent most of the plane ride throwing up -_- It was such a drag. Me, Master and Rin have to share a room. It's not all bad though. It's a posh hotel here and Master promised to take us out for dinner. Well, talk to you soon._

_ With love, Len_  
_xx_

**Len,**

**Is it really that bad there? I really wanted to go but Rin and Master said, Quote 'F*** off!' Now I'm stuck dealing with Haku and Meiko in their drunken states and getting the crap scared out of me by Luka! Jesus Christ she's scary! The only interesting thing happening here is that Piko went snowboarding….okay….that's interesting for him….not for us! Yuuma misses you already and demands a souvenir. You don't have to bother though.**

**Your email sent dT_Tb so don't worry. That's bad to hear. I didn't know you got travel sick but then again, you always fall asleep in cars! And seriously, only I can touch you there ha ha jks. If it really bothers you, sue him. He's supposed to avoid that area and you're very sensitive there ;) I can't wait to see you again…save me from Miku, I've locked myself in my room and I'm afraid to leave it!**

**Love Kaito**  
**xx**

_Kaito,_

_/ Don't say such embarrassing things through emails! Rin's looking and laughing right this second. Master is just being a moron so he doesn't matter. We had Pizza Express for dinner and I had goat's cheese on mine….it was disgusting. I thought it would taste nice as Master said so but it was horrible. We then went back to the hotel and I had a shower and slept like a log. Rin bounced on me at about six in the morning and we had to have an early breakfast. It wasn't all bad though, we had an all you could eat breakfast. I only had cereal though. I was still full from pizza yesterday._

_I'm about to leave in ten minutes to get the bus to the rowing event. It's gonna be awesome. I'm supposed to be supporting my home nation, Japan but I'm secretly supporting England. I hope they do okay. I'll tell you the results later, bye!_

_Len_  
_xx_

**Len,**

**Glad to hear you're having a good time and hello Rin! She can laugh if she wants to but she's just jealous because you and me have each other and she can't get a simple date ha ha. Oh and feel free to hit Master and say it's from me. So pizza hmm, you don't like Goats cheese? I love it! I would've eaten your pizza. The best food we got here was Gakupo's eggplant soup which was awful! Yuuma made desert though which was alright I guess. He made a strawberry trifle. Poor guy, Yuuma didn't get any of it though as Neru and Mikuo ate most of it. I barely got any. Gakupo didn't like it and tried his best to support Yuuma by eating it…Gakupo's face was flawless hahahaha.**

**You traitor! You're supposed to support Japan no matter what! Jks, I'm actually supporting Australia as it's a kwl country. But shhh, don't tell Valshe, she'll kick my head in if she finds out I'm not supporting Japan…Valshe scares me! Is she even a girl? She looks very boyish, crap…she saw that and is heading this way. TTYL Len!**

**Kaito**  
**xx**

_Kaito,_

_What are you talking about? Valshe is a girl and only an idiot wouldn't be able to tell! Bakaito! I like Valshe; she gives me bananas when I'm hungry. Meiko is the scariest after a hangover. She's the devil incarnate. Eggplant soup huh? Sounds…interesting. I'll make you some proper food when I get home -_- And trifle? You got spoiled :D_

_Today, to get to the event, we went into a double decker bus…I hate them. They're so high at the top and they make me feel sick. Master had to turn my system down as I made so much of a fuss over it! Team GB won a lot of races and earned a gold medal, Australia came third. Japan didn't win anything XD Oh, Later we arranged to meet Gumi as she was a volunteer there, she promised us lunch! TTYL_

_Len_  
_xx_

**Len,**

**Third is better than fourth! I saw you on TV! You were on 'bongo cam' and hid behind Rin who played the imaginary bongos in your place. You looked so adorable that a few people here went 'awww' (even Miku and for her to say that…you better feel honoured!)**

**Double decker buses are scary though, I'm with you on that! I always feel like they're gonna tip with me still on it O.O God, they scare me! And poor old Japan. We won some things just not this XD Valshe will be disappointed. I miss you lots.**

**Kaito**  
**xx**

_Kaito,_

_Lol, Yeah I guess so. Gumi took us to maccy D's aye XD I dunno what it is with English folk and the need to say 'Aye' at the end of everything :3 It's weird. Gumi bought me a new banana shirt that I will wear with pride. We had Italian food that night. It was nice, I had Pasta for my dinner. It came with garlic bread so me and Rin went halves. I also did some shopping and bought gifts for you and Yuuma (as Yuuma wanted one XD)_

_Bongo cam is scary! You never know when they pick you and I didn't fancy showing my face to everybody! Also, most of the Japanese supporters all sat in the left row of chairs. They were like separate from everybody so me, Rin and master joined them as Master and Rin were supporting Japan. Miss you lot's_  
_Len_  
_xx_

**Len,**

**I guess that's the Brits for you then ^.^ And, I really wanna see you in that shirt, I bet you look really sexy ;) Italian food sounds nice, we ended up ordering domino's pizza as Meiko burnt our food…it was gonna taste gross anyway, she was drunk :3 You didn't have to buy gifts for us. We would've minded if you didn't get us anything! Ne, I heard you're coming back tomorrow, yay!**

**I have something I really wanna discuss with you. You know how you've been shy since Nero, I was wondering, I mean it's totally okay to say no (Heck, I shouldn't be saying this over email) but would you…do…it with me…when you get back?**

**I love you soooo much**  
**Kaito**  
**xx**

_Kaito,_

_It's because I love you which is why I bought you gifts and Yuuma's my best friend too. Meiko's food is okay when she isn't drunk so never really XD Domino's was a good choice, my friend. And yes, I'm actually at the airport now (sorry it took a while to reply) and I'm waiting for the dreaded plane -_- It's gonna be hell flying home._

_I'll tell you that when I get home. I don't really wanna discuss that subject on my laptop…with people behind me. I'll see ya soon,_

_Love you_  
_Len_  
_xx_

* * *

occ- jks= Jokes  
Kwl- Cool  
TTYL- Talk to you later  
Lol- Laugh out loud  
Aye- Chaver talk (Chaver- A social group usually found in Cumbria, made up of boys wearing track suit bottoms, trainers and a hoodie acting like they own the place)

Whoo, it's nothing big, it's a lead on to the next story. Please review dT_Tb I made this one up with no help so credit me this time


End file.
